legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Principal Scudworth
Principal Cinnamon J. Scudworth, PhD is the main antagonist of Clone High. He is voiced by Phil Lord. The evil mastermind behind the creation of Clone High, Scudworth is two villains in one: a mad scientist and a principal. This power hungry madman is bent on world domination, which is a problem since he's not particularly powerful. In fact, he's more of a corporate middleman controlled by an Evil Board of Shadowy Figures above him. Nevertheless, he will use what limited power he has to run his clone students through his twisted experiments, bizarre detention rituals and elaborate death mazes. His thirst for power is matched only by his obsession with popular culture. TGTTA 2 Scudworth first appears in Season 3 and is seen as one of Deathstroke's newest allies. He was brought by Welton to be his partner. He joins their team so he can ensure Clone High's Universe is still around and remembered as he is bitter about his universe getting screwed over by MTV. He is introduced into Deathstroke's team and is paired with Welton to work as partners though Welton is a little skeptical of this. Guzma leads him and the rest into the Virtucon Casino while Number 2 plays poker games with Bender and Skipper. However, he and Welton are stalled by Alchemy who Scott sent to distract them. This mostly works though Malcolm manages to get them out of trouble. Welton and Scudsworth then go under Deathstroke's orders to follow Slade and go to Spectular Spider-Man Universe to deal with undermining Tombstone in part of Deathstroke and Azarel's distraction. They also try to get Azarel out of prison, though a time wraith scares them off. Scudsworth then finds The Netherrealms and masquerades among them with Welton to get Deathstroke closer to their goal. Upon leaving under Deathstroke's orders Malcolm takes the encryption and goes with Number 2, Scudsworth and Welton to learn more about it. He gives the info to Deathstroke who puts it to great use in later seasons and Scudsworth makes machinery to fight heroes and scan the area for spear hints. Scudsworth believes they should recuit the heroes to their side with Deathstroke's approval so he invites the heroes over to his place for dinner and tries to propose a team up. However they refuse and Scuds worth upset and legitamtely on top of that tries to make clones to work against the heroes. They lose, but Scudsworth takes them in anyway and takes care of them. Once The Legion turns the multiverse into their own universe and Scudsworth is trying to take the spear from Thawne as he lied to him and Deathstroke betrays him so Scudsworth follows him and works with the heroes to take the spear back. Scudsworth saves his master from Toffee and keeps their teamup with Bender on to defeat the Cult of Cipher where he begins creating mechs so he can hold off against the cult and this comes in handy when Toffee attacks Mewni, and Then Scudsworth joins in the final battle and helps the others against Rodney. Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Villains Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Clone High Universe Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher